memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blaze of Glory (episode)
USS Yeager is mentioned in this article but when I look at the script, Yeager wasn't mentioned. Also tried to look at alpha for reference regarding the connection of Yeager in this episode but there was no mention of it. So how come USS Yeager is in this article? How was it verified that the runabout use in this episode is the Yeager? 17:47, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :The studio model of the USS Yeager was used throughout the final seasons as the patrol vessel seen in exterior footage. This was a part of special effect footage being reused, and thus was not mentioned in the script. :In the future, please wait for a response before removing information like this, especially if you have a definite lack of knowledge about the source. The article about the [[Federation light cruiser (Intrepid variant)|Federation light cruiser (Intrepid-class variant)]] explains this, but you obviously didn't follow the link, you deleted it instead. I'd advise you create an account and pay attention to the sources if you intend to remove information on this site. -- Captain MKB 18:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Scripts are great, but you should really watch the episodes as well. -- DS9 Forever 22:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Apologies, Captain MKB. I wasn't actually going to edit it. But since my two previous query regarding this matter has been left unnoticed, I decided to edit it out seeing that the editors of the article might be watching the page. I previously entered query on this matter in the talk page of 2 other episodes of DS9. I have surmised that it was an exterior shot but I don't have any observable facts to create such conclusion other than the registry numbers, which I wasn't able to see. :And yup, DS9 Forever. This is the 5th time I'm doing a marathon run on DS9 episodes since I first purchased the boxset. :And to Captain MKB. I know you're super angry at me right now. And you're probably condemning me right see how you responded to my query. I don't see how saying sorry will suffice. I'm not rich so I cannot give you money or donation for this wikia page. You have to understand that I'm not a Star Trek collector. I don't memorize every class of spacecrafts, planets, and terminology within the Star Trek universe. I love watching it and I hope you won't use the fact that I don't know about Federation light cruiser against me. I'm not like you and there's really nothing I can do for you to like what I ask. If you want to call me stupid, please do. In a way, that should, at least I'm hoping, minimize your hatred towards me. I won't ask these type of questions in here again so as not to get into your badside. I apologies. 02:15, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Obviously you don't have a good grasp of conversation -- you're overreacting to a simple piece of advice. I'm not angry at all, I'm simply advising you that your actions were incorrect. If you think something looks out of place, by all means question it, but try to at least inform yourself about the actual topic before you delete things. A simple perusal of the Yeager article and the light cruiser class article both show that this is not a runabout. If you had read these sources you would understand this is not a runabout being referred to, and that the ship is present throughout many episodes. Think about that before deleting things, and do try not to overreact about my simply offering you a tip on how not to make further mistakes, eh? -- Captain MKB 02:30, April 17, 2011 (UTC)